The Last Of Her Voice
by EddwardPalmerKDJUM
Summary: Nagisa didn't turn out to be the woman Shizuma thought she would be.


The bed was empty, the soft pink sheets crumbled up on the floor, drops of blood drying on the rusty pink bed spread. The window was open, giving the room a soft chill. Lamp broken, pillows scattered on the carpeted floor. The dresser, with its drawers wide open, items spewing out, was badly beaten. The full-body mirror next to the closet was cracked, stains of blood splattered everywhere... And the small red haired girl laying next to it was no longer breathing.

Shizuma was panting heavily. Her chest heaved with every gasp, hands shaking, knees trembling. Her tangled silver hair fell in front of her face like a ripped curtain. Her green dress was torn down the middle of her stomach as well as above her knees. Blood soaked her waistline and her bare, cold legs. Warms tears ran down her cheeks, each drop being bigger than the last. Teeth gritted, she sobbed silently, the scent of blood in the room rising to her nostrils.

She regretted nothing once Nagisa's head smashed into the mirror. Once she tumbled to the floor, not breathing, eyes wide open with fright, tears flooding her face. The silver haired woman screamed with agony and anger, fumbling back into the wall next to the open window. She sobbed, and was still sobbing, as she glanced at the ripped up piece of paper on the floor that had been Nagisa's note of her leaving.

It all started in November when Shizuma and Nagisa attended Shizuma's family's dinner party, honoring Shizuma's father for selling his business to a prominant family. The night was filled with fun, drinking, laughing, and the warm candle light glow of the vast dining room. The night's guests had been quite entertaining to Shizuma, and the green eyed woman seemed to get along with everyone fine. Except for one person.

Her.

The one person whom Shizuma was not fond of was the one girl in the tight black skirt who had been talking and flattering Nagisa nearly all night: Kyo Katsumi. She had been eyeing Nagisa like candy the whole evening, and Nagisa had seemed to have fallen under her spell, talking with Katsumi and letting the black haired witch lure her in. Shizuma's heart boiled seeing Nagisa that close with another woman, and Shizuma was so furious that she gathered Nagisa as quickly as she could and left the dinner party early.

After that, Shizuma was content, and she never thought that Nagisa would see the seductive skank ever again.

But, she was wrong. Very wrong.

"Ah... ohh... oh, Katsumi-sempai... ohh..." Shizuma had come home early from her Honors Japanese Lit. class she was taking for college, to hear that noise coming from her and Nagisa'a bedroom. Nervous and confused, she quietly tiptoed closer to get a better look.

Once she opened the door, her heart stopped. There, with the black haired, brown eyed wench, was her beloved Nagisa. Moaning, running her hands all over Katsumi's body, letting the older woman touch her and fondle her like it was nothing.

"Oh, Nagisa... my angel, my... ohh yes..." Shizuma watched, tears pouring down her face, as Katusmi's head dipped between Nagisa's legs, taking her innocence. Nagisa closed her eyes and rolled her head back, screaming with pleasure. Dirty, digusting pleasure... By then, Shizuma could barely see... Her eyes were an ocean.

Shizuma was speechless. All she could do was watch them make love, watch them explore each other's bodies... It made Shizuma sick. Her little sister, her love, her passion... her life...

With another. Another who's lust consumed her.

It went on for months, it did. Shizuma was barely at the apartment; she knew what was going on in that filthy bedroom. It made her sick to even step inside. The most painful thing, besides knowing that the love of her life loved another, was knowing that she would never be Nagisa's "first time". Shizuma wanted to feel Nagisa's body quake with ectasy, cry out in love, all for Shizuma. But now, she couldn't even kiss Nagisa without thinking of the slut who stole Nagisa's body.

Eventually, Shizuma couldn't take the pain anymore. She decided to get rid of Katsumi once and for all. But she was too late. The night she came home, this night, she had found a note in Nagisa's hand saying:

"Dear Shizuma,

I love you, but I have found someone else. Someone who can take care of me better; someone who will not think I'm a burden in their busy life. I have found someone who can love me, all of me, for me, and not just for them. Please don't feel ashamed. You did all you could.

~~Nagisa"

Shizuma's whole body was in flames. How could Nagisa do this to her? "I have found someone who can love me, all of me, for me, and not just for them"... Didn't Nagisa know that Shizuma lived and breathed for the sake of Nagisa? Did she even care about Shizuma's feelings for her? Or was it just the image? Did Nagisa just want attention from people, knowing that she could have intimate pleasure with such a beautiful, high class woman. That's all Nagisa wanted... That's all she ever cared about. She never cared about Kaori, or filling the void in Shizuma's heart... It was all a trap. A fake.

A lie.

Nagisa was still in the apartment, packing in a hurry, trying to be a quick as possible. But the minute she walked into the bedroom to grab the rest of her things, Shizuma grabbed her by the neck, and threw on the floor, snatching a make up brush from the dresser and jabbing Nagisa in the chest with it. She didn't care about Nagisa's screams or cries of pain. What Shizuma cared about was her revenge. Her hate being satisfied. Her anger being cured. She wanted Nagisa dead for what she'd done.

Shizuma stabbed Nagisa so aggresively that her arm swelled from the intensity. Nagisa scratched and ripped at Shizuma's dress, trying to stop the attack... But it was too late for apologies now. Nothing would stop Shizuma.

"I HATE YOU!" Shizuma screeched as she strangled Nagisa and threw her into the mirror. And then it was done. Nagisa was gone. Forever.

Shizuma had no regrets.

Shizuma looked proudly at Nagisa's limp body, blood pooling around her head where the glass hit. Her head was spinning, her legs were quivering... What was life without Nagisa? Shizuma couldn't think, wouldn't think...

"I hate you."

With one swift move, Shizuma was out the window, falling until her body hit the pavement 14 stories down with a splat. Instant. Painless. Sweet, sweet solitude. No more Nagisa, no more life, no more words.

That was the last of her voice.


End file.
